


What Becomes of Us

by SunshineSkies13



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Implied Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Zutara, Zutara Month, Zutara Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineSkies13/pseuds/SunshineSkies13
Summary: A Zutara Drabble
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 17





	What Becomes of Us

“I thought you were dead” is not the first thing she expects to say - is not a thing she thought she’d ever say. Or maybe, since she was fighting a war, and she is a healer, maybe it’s not the sentence itself that strikes such a cord. 

Maybe it’s the way her breath shakes and the words crack and her face becomes miraculously wet. Maybe it’s the way he looks at her after, good eye wide, mouth agape, staring like she’s grown a pair of wings and a halo. 

He’s shaking when she first embraces him, and leaning into her every time she heals him, and then finally holding her down as he loves her, again and again on red silk sheets in a palace that has welcomed him home. 

When she boards Appa to attend peace summits at the North and South Poles, he’s there to see them off, crimson robes billowing in the wind and face turned up to the sky - and she knows that’s how she’ll find him every time she returns home


End file.
